The present invention relates to track lighting and more particularly to a connector for use in joining sections of track to one another.
Track lighting has become increasingly popular in both inudstrial and domestic applications. Such lighting systems utilize a track within which elongated electrical conductors are positioned. Fixtures may be mounted at any position along the track drawing current from the elongated conductors. The tracks are generally sold in fixed lengths and very often, two or more such lengths of track must be butt joined together to obtain the overall length of track desired. In joining such lengths of track, it is necessary to make both physical connection and electrical continuity between the adjacent track sections and the conductors therein.
While several connector forms have heretofore been proposed, such prior art connectors, in the main, require that considerable time be spent by the electrician in the field installing and making the necessary connections through the connector. This, of course, greatly adds to the cost of the final installation.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for use in track lighting systems which may readily and quickly be installed is position to connect adjacent sections of track together.
A further object is to provide such a connector which may readily be "broken" to permit disconnection of the track sections if required and thereafter may be reused for connection.
A still further object is to provide such a connector which may also be used at the ends of a run of track to permit connection of the track with a power supply or to complete a run.